


...talks the least, says the most?

by Blodeuwedd, The Honorary Beaumont (Blodeuwedd)



Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [19]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Honorary%20Beaumont
Summary: Drabble 32 - Who talks the least, says the most?
Relationships: Olivia Nevrakis/Drake Walker
Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700245
Kudos: 8





	...talks the least, says the most?

Drake Walker doesn’t talk much, so Olivia doesn’t always understand him. She observes him carefully, studies him, analyses his reactions the best way she can. She pays attention to the way he crosses his arms when he doesn’t like what someone is saying, the way he’ll take a step or two back if other people are being too noisy, the way his brow furrows and his mouth sets on a thin line when his angry. She notices the way the corner of his lips curve ever so slightly when he’s amused and the rare times when he’ll actually smile widely - those rare times when she knows he’s feeling happy and carefree, and probably also a bit drunk.

She sees how his eyes dart around quickly when they’re out, constantly alert to any possible danger, ready to protect his family and friends, and how they look down when he’s embarrassed, when he thinks he doesn’t belong, and up when he’s distracted, bored with the discussion.

She understand when he sighs ever so slightly that’s he’s tired, but not angry, and when he does get angry, it’s because he cares. She sees a twinkle in his eyes when he looks at her sometimes and she knows he’s undressing her with his eyes and thinking about all the things he’ll do to her when they’re alone. She sees a warmth in his eyes and she knows he loves her, that she makes him happy, and she wonders how she got so lucky to have such a wonderful man with her.

She knows when he kisses her forehead it means ‘I’m here’ and when he kisses her cheek it means ‘remember that I love you’; when he kisses her nose it’s playful and when he kisses her neck is provoking. She knows a soft kiss on her lips means ‘hello, my love’ whereas a deep kiss means ‘I want you now’. She knows when he holds her close while they’re making love, when he fiddles with her hair when they’re cuddling in bed right before sleeping, when he puts an arm around her shoulders or holds her hand when they’re out, it means ‘I’ll never let you go’.

Drake Walker doesn’t talk much, but Olivia always understands him.


End file.
